1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting an active noise attenuation system in a vehicle.
2. Related Art
Internal combustion engines include air induction systems for conducting air to engine cylinders. Engine noise is propagated through the air induction systems, which is undesirable. Noise attenuation mechanisms have been installed within the air induction systems to reduce these noises. Typically these noise attenuation mechanisms include a speaker, a sound detector, a signal generator, and various other components that are used to reduce noise generated by the air induction system. These components are mounted within an air duct and speaker housing.
The housing is mounted to a vehicle structure such as the chassis with rubber grommets that provide additional isolation. The size and shape of the air duct and speaker housing varies dependent upon the vehicle type and application, which leads to part proliferation and increased costs. Additionally, automated assembly is difficult when different housing sizes are needed.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective apparatus and method to mount an air duct and speaker housing that overcomes the deficiencies outlined above.